


Do Dogs Resemble Their Owners? And Other Questions Hank Anderson Ponders on the Regular

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), I couldn't not use that tag omfg thank you for having that tag, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, Pets, Snakes, the RKs are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Hank isn't particularly worried when a young man comes to his dog walking service to ask if his 'troublesome' dog can still attend. But he really wishes this guy wasn't quite so attractive when he smiles.(Collection of three connected ficlets set in the same dog-walker AU)





	1. Hank meets a very small dog

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put together the three little ficlets I had written for my dogwalker AU - they make a cohesive story so I wanted to have them all in one place C: And who knows, maybe one day I'll add something more to this little universe!
> 
> In case you'd like to read just one pairing in particular, here's the main focuses for each chapter:
> 
> Chapter 1 - Hankcon  
Chapter 2 - Reed900 and Hankcon  
Chapter 3 - Allen60 with mentioned Reed900 and Hankcon

“Excuse me, is this the uh, dog walking service?” 

The man standing in front of the counter doesn’t have a dog with him, but that isn’t a problem. When clients come in sans dog, Hank likes to play a little game with himself. It’s a joke that people throw around - ‘dogs look like their owners’ - but he’s seen enough evidence to know it’s true most of the time. So it’s kind of fun to try and guess what kind of dog would belong to what person. He looks up and meets the eyes of a quiet looking man who can’t be more than thirty or so. He’s got these soulful brown eyes, and pale skin that’s dotted with just enough moles that Hank considers counting them for just a moment. He’s slender, but not too delicate, broad shoulders, wide chest…

Hank realizes he’s staring, and coughs to hide his embarrassment. “Yes, yes it is. Anderson dog walking and day-care company.” He says, pointing to himself and putting on a smile, “Anderson being myself.” The man across from him looks relieved, a matching smile breaking out on his face. “Oh good, I was worried for a moment I had the wrong address. I’ve come to see if you would walk my dog.” He says, still nervous but seeming to gain confidence the more Hank smiles at him. “He’s a little, well...difficult. But he’s a good dog, I promise!” 

Hank can’t help but chuckle. Guy like this, probably has a golden retriever or a chocolate lab that’s too friendly for its own good. Some idiot had probably told him his dog was a problem because they couldn’t handle it. “Yeah, we take all dogs here.” Hank reassures him, “I’ll give him a fair shot, and as long as he doesn’t bite any of the other dogs we shouldn’t have a problem. Sumo here’ll show him the ropes.” He reaches down and pats the giant St. Bernard slumbering next to him behind the desk, and the man leans over the desk to take a peek. The grin he’s sporting after seeing Sumo is blinding. Hank sure hopes he gets to see it again.

“Oh thank you so much!” The man gushes, “I appreciate it, I really do. Can I bring him by tomorrow?” Hank nods, and pulls out an application sheet, sliding it across the counter with a pen. “Yep, just fill out the form with your contact information and bring him tomorrow.” He says, waiting as the form is hastily filled out. “Alright...Connor, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Hank reads the name off the form and watches Connor’s eyes crinkle up happily as he replies “I’ll look forward to tomorrow!” He’s out of the shop before Hank can really catch his breath, all long legs and youthful energy. Looking down at Sumo, Hank says absently “What have I gotten myself into, old pal?”

* * *

The next day, Hank is clipping Sumo into his harness when he hears the bell ring, and a set of footsteps accompanied by skittering dog paws on the tile. He turns and opens his mouth to greet Connor, but his words get caught up in the sight of the tiny teacup chihuahua standing squashed up next to the other man’s shoe. It yaps loudly when it sees him looking, in the way that small dogs sometimes did. Hands immediately scoop him up, Connor shushing the dog and shooting Hank a deeply apologetic look.

“I’m so sorry, um, I promise Princey’s a nice dog.” Connor insists, “Um, he just, well my brother’s boyfriend rescues dogs and Princey came from a bad home and I couldn’t just  _ leave _ him so I took him but he’s still learning how to be nice and--” Hank quiets Connor mid babble with a hearty laugh, shaking his head and striding across to properly introduce himself to the little guy. “No, no, he’s fine. Little dogs need a bit more reassurance sometimes, especially rescues.” He says, holding his hand out for the chihuahua to inspect at his own pace. Turning his eyes up to look at Connor, he adds “I think you’re doing a good thing, taking in a dog like this.”

And there it is, that beaming grin once again being directed full force at Hank. It’s enough to make him want to color around the ears, but he definitely doesn’t. He’s no blushing schoolgirl with a crush, he’s a grown man. And yet… 

“Want to take the dogs out together today? Just to see how they behave?” Hank asks, and he can’t help but feel as if one of them is going to be blushing by the time this walk is over - going by the enthusiastic way Connor nods his agreement.


	2. Gavin's boyfriend definitely exists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two adds some sweet sweet Reed900 to the mix, along with Gavin's dog!

Hank was working on closing up the last of the paperwork for the day when the shop bell rang. He looked up to see Gavin stepping into the lobby, his pitbull mix straining eagerly at her leash. 

She was always more than excited to go somewhere ‘new’ even if that place was somewhere she went pretty much every week. If both their schedules weren’t swamped, Gavin would drop by one evening after closing and walk his dog Haley with Sumo. It was nice for Hank to stretch his legs without having to worry about client dogs, and afterwards they usually stopped by the local bar and got a few drinks. Gavin hadn’t exactly been Hank’s favorite person to begin with, what with him snooping around the business when it first opened to make sure it was clean and up to proper animal care standards. But they had quickly realized their love of animals made for a good enough start to a sort of friendship. Gavin was a sort of free-lance animal rehabilitator, going around to shelters and hoarding cases and rescuing animals that needed it.

That was enough to get him in Hank’s good books, and it wasn’t like Hank was swimming in potential friends anyways. He had a feeling Gavin was similarly kind of a loner. Well, not so much any more. “Hey Gav, how’s the imaginary boyfriend treatin ya.” Hank greeted him with a grin. It was a joke they had been pushing back and forth for months, since Gavin’s latest fling had turned into a somewhat stable relationship. “Niles is just fine, thanks.” Gavin retorted, rolling his eyes as he approached the desk and leaned on it, “Just ‘cause you’ve never seen him doesn’t mean he doesn’t exist. He’s just too hot for social media, I’m tellin’ you.” Hank, as a proud ‘too old to understand social media’ person himself, couldn’t really argue with the idea that someone didn’t want their picture all over the web. Didn’t mean he couldn’t give Gavin shit about it.

“Sure, sure, you keep tellin’ yourself that.” Hank chuckled as he stood up, stretching and hearing his back pop several times. Sumo, eager as ever to go out, was already exchanging sniffs with Haley, but perked up with he saw Hank standing. He trotted after him to the harness rack, tail flapping happily as Hank put his on and attached the leash to the clip. “You ready to go?” Hank asked, glancing over at Gavin, who grinned and replied “Well she certainly is, so I am too.” Haley was straining at her lead again, and Hank didn’t blame him for deferring to the wishes of a dog with enough muscle strength to yank the lead away if she really tried. Either that, or take your arm off.

They walked along towards the park exchanging pleasant chatter - neither of them were shining conversationalists, but it was fun to swap stories about what they had gotten up to in the past week. Gavin had apparently stepped in to help re-house a bunch of small dogs from a hoarding case. “Princess was fucking furious about it, the house was awash in little yappers.” Gavin laughed. Hank laughed along, imagining the giant puffball of a cat Princess being forced out of her usual seat as queen of the house. “You gotta feel bad for the poor little things though.” Gavin continued, “They really get the short end of the stick.” Hank knew very well how much Gavin had a soft spot for dogs that were more at risk for abuse or neglect, Haley being the perfect example. The shelters were practically swimming in pit mixes nobody wanted to take home, so Gavin did what he could.

All this talk of small dogs had Hank thinking about his new  crush  client, so when Gavin asked him what he had been up to this week he didn’t even think twice about bringing him up - teasing be damned. “Got this new client, and dammit Gav, he’s way too fuckin nice.” Hank complained, “He came in ahead of time to see if I’d take his dog, said he was a ‘problem’. Now what does that make you think?” Gavin thought for a moment before replying “Big dog? Aggression issues?” Hank nodded before throwing out the punchline: “I had the same thought. Instead, guy comes in with this tiny ass teacup chihuahua! Little thing, Princey, he’s just kinda yappy, nothing worse than any other small dog!”

Hank expected that to get a dose of big old laughs from Gavin, and if nothing else a few good chuckles. Instead, Gavin stopped dead in his tracks, mouth agape and color draining somewhat from his face. “Wait a second...Was this guy tall, brown hair, kinda goofy looking? Lots of moles?” Hank nodded, feeling somewhat dumbstruck himself now. “He didn’t threaten your or anything though? Like, he was nice and a little dopey?” Gavin continued, to which Hank protested “I wouldn’t call him dopey. He was a genuinely nice guy!” Maybe he had a bit of a soft spot for him already, but that was for Hank to worry about himself. 

“How do you know who I’m talking about, anyways?” Hank asked, tired of watching Gavin’s face go through the seven stages of grief without knowing why. “Oh fuck, Hank...Connor’s my boyfriend’s older brother. Well, one of ‘em, he’s a twin.” The shock seemed to wear off and now Gavin was laughing the way Hank had expected him to, shoulders shaking with the force of it. Haley looked up at him with an unimpressed expression, annoyed at her walk being interrupted by whatever human nonsense this was. “I can’t fucking believe it!” Gavin cackled, “All this time teasing me about my nonexistent boyfriend, and now you’ve gone and gotten tangled up with the softest twink in Detroit!” 

Hank didn’t know which part of that sentence to be offended by first, but he did know that things had suddenly gotten a lot more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Any comments or kudos are loved and cherished <3


	3. Sixty discovers that snakes are friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 brings us to the Allen60, my current rarepair obsession!

Sixty was quietly glaring at both of his brothers as they fussed around the house. It was Saturday, which was all of their day off. Which  _ should _ mean it was a day for relaxing and watching dumb movies all together. That’s how it always used to be. Somehow though, both of his brothers had turned into morons the minute they met a guy who would give them the time of day. Neither of the guys in question were even relatively worthy of his brothers, in Sixty’s opinion. Tiny yelling man and big unkempt man were not exactly what he had in mind for his incredible siblings. It definitely wasn’t that he was feeling left out and left behind now that they both had...well, not quite official boyfriends, but close enough to be terrible. 

Another pointed sigh left Sixty’s lips as Connor fussed in front of the mirror to make sure that his new shirt looked okay. It did, of course, although Sixty wouldn’t have been caught dead in that shade of blue. They may have been twins, but he had the better taste of the family. “Oh come off it Sixty, stop being such a grump.” Niles said, glancing over at him from where he was checking to make sure the picnic basket was packed, “We already told you we want you to come with us to the shelter. It’s not like we’re ditching your or anything. We just know you hate the outdoors and also Hank and Gavin, so you’re not invited to the picnic afterwards.”

“But I don’t like animals either!” Sixty whined, giving up the pretense of not being upset over the direction today was taking. That got an eye roll from both of his brothers, who had been brainwashed into caring about furry pests by their boyfriends. The fur made Sixty sniffle, and he hated how clingy that stupid little dog Connor was taking care of was. Who needed that much attention all the time?? When there was no response from either of his brothers though, Sixty realized that he had really run out of chances. If he didn’t go with them he’d be left behind for real. Biting back the sting of that realization, he spat out “Fucking fine. I’ll go. But I’m not going to be nice to either of your stupid boys.” 

Which was how, unfortunately, Sixty found himself at the local animal shelter, idly glaring at the collection of cats in cages. Connor and Hank were off with Sumo no doubt making doe eyes at each other and blushing or something, and Gavin had dragged Niles away to look at some particularly pathetic rescue dog. Fitting, Sixty thought, for a pathetic rescue himself. He sighed again, this time more dejectedly since no one was around to hear him. Just all these little mewling furballs, which were already making his nose itch. Eyeing them suspiciously, Sixty wandered to the end of the room and leaned on the door there. Probably just a supply closet, and besides he was here alone.

Or so he thought, until the door behind him budged open and Sixty was forced to straighten up with an offended yelp. “Watch it!” He said, crossing his arms and already glaring at whoever had dared to disturb his moping. The man who emerged didn’t look fazed at all, even though his was a good few inches shorter than Sixty and thus had to tilt his chin up to give him a perplexed look. “You’re the one who should watch it. This is a working door.” He replied, gesturing at the label Sixty had missed - ‘Exotic Animals’. 

“Psh. Exotic animals. What’re those, animals with little stripper heels on?” Sixty sneered, giving the man in front of him a good once over. He was shorter, obviously, but stocky and clearly well muscled. The uniform helped, Sixty thought snootily, probably bulking him out with that dumb bullet proof vest. “Or are they such dangerous animals that you have to show up in full riot gear, Mr.  _ Allen _ .” Sixty added, reading the last name off the clear name badge embroidered on the uniform. Allen simply chuckled and shrugged off both of the barbs. “I mean, I’d be impressed if you managed to get these little guys into stripper heels.” He said, clearly amused by the idea, “And as for the uniform, I’m on my lunch break. Didn’t exactly think I needed to look like a bum to visit the animal shelter.”

Sixty feigned a gasp, but he had to admit he hadn’t exactly dressed his best for today. He was going to have to wash these clothes anyways later, what with all the pet dander, so he was in a simple T-shirt and jeans. “Fine, I was wrong.” He admitted through gritted teeth, “Now are you going to tell me what the fuck an exotic animal is?” Instead of answering, Allen opened the door and gestured for Sixty to go in, which he did with some trepidation. If he got abducted or murdered or whatever he was going to kill Connor and Niles for it. But instead of stepping into a murder room or a strip club, Sixty found himself in a dim room filled with tanks. Lots and lots of tanks, some of which were bathed in warm golden light from the heat lamps inside them.

“My team did a raid on a drug dealer - turns out the dude had a thing for snakes. I just came to check on them and see how the little devils were doing here in the shelter.” Allen explained, but Sixty was barely listening. He had drifted closer to one of the tanks where a snake was simply sitting and sunning itself on a big rock, tongue lazily flicking in and out. “This...you can have these as pets?” He asked, looking back at Allen with an embarrassing amount of wonder in his eyes. He had never known that pets could actually be cool animals. This snake didn’t give a shit that he was here, it was just enjoying itself. It was  _ perfect _ .

Allen laughed at that, and his smile made the corners of his eyes crinkle up. Sixty wasn’t sure why he noticed that. “I mean, hell yeah. I’ve got a few lizards at home myself, although I’ve never dabbled in snakes. They’re pretty chill, if you care for them the right way.” Something in Sixty’s chest was tight and warm at that description, and he turned back to the snake in its tank with the beginnings of a smile himself. Pretty chill if you cared for them the right way. Yeah. He felt, rather than saw, the way that Allen was watching him take in the snake, but he found he didn’t mind all that much.

It took half an hour, but by the time the three brothers walked out of the shelter, Sixty was carrying Sir Hiss in his new carrier and practically beaming. Connor was trying to hold back his own smile, while Niles kept throwing distressed looks at the box. But Sixty didn’t care. He had a new pet, one that would hang out with him while he was home and not care if he wasn’t the best conversationalist. And on top of that, he had the card of a certain ‘Captain Allen - SWAT Team Specialist’ in his pocket. You know, for advice on reptiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote: can anyone guess where the snake's name comes from?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Any comments or kudos are loved and cherished <3 Let me know what you think these boys might get up to! What pet-based adventures can you imagine them having? :3c
> 
> I've been in this fandom almost a year and my desire to fight Dabbing Cabbage has not abated. He will pay for his crimes!
> 
> I’m available on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/) if you ever feel like chatting or reading some of my lil drabbles, I’d love to see you there <3


End file.
